ENCUENTROS
by DaYriS
Summary: "El casco del soldado cayo a sus pies. De entre la neblina una figura se dejo ver balanceando sus espadas"... Este fic participa en el Reto Inagural "Personaje Favorito" del foro "Las cuatro naciones".


___Este fic participa en el Reto Inagural "Personaje Favorito" del foro "Las cuatro naciones" El personaje escogido:_ **Zuko****.**___  
_

* * *

___·_

___ENCUENTROS_

___·_

_¡Maldición!_

Una flecha había rozado su costado, lo había alcanzado pero era mas que un roce, un ardor y humedad en esa parte le confirmaba que tenía un corte. Aun así no detuvo su marcha. Seguía corriendo por el bosque atravesando arbustos y ramas que en mas de una ocasión le habían causado arañazos a través de la delgada tela negra que consistía su uniforme, tenía suerte de llevar la máscara pues de lo contrario su rostro también hubiera sufrido de pequeñas cortaduras. Podía sentir las flechas rozando su cuerpo cada vez que decidía cambiar de dirección abruptamente y evitar que dieran en el blanco. Tenía que admitirlo, su determinación, fuerza y entrenamiento se ponía a prueba en todas estas ocasiones. Ya antes había escapado de los soldados de la Nación del Fuego y siempre había salido impune; burlándose desde sus adentros que nunca podrían atraparlo porque sabía que estaba por encima de todos ellos. Hasta ahora...

Realmente había sido una muy mala idea adentrarse a aquella fortaleza de la nación del fuego pero ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba? Se estaban quedando bajos de suministros y los necesitaban para su viaje, además ellos tenían de sobra ¿Qué mas daba que les robara un poco de carne, fruta y dinero? El problema cayo en que no se detuvo solo en eso, una vez que obtuvo lo que quiso y después de haber escondido su botín en un lugar seguro en el bosque, se atrevió a regresar esa misma noche. Entrar y salir sin ser descubierto en su primer viaje había sido un gran éxito y su confianza le hiso creer que podía hacer lo mismo de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión el no iba por alimentos, iba por información. Saber los planes de la nación del fuego se convirtió en algo fundamental; estar al tanto de sus movimientos, planes y otras cosas le daría la ventaja, y solo por eso se atrevió a hacer el viaje dos veces. Y el riesgo había valido la pena.

Todo iba bien hasta que un suceso inesperado lo delató, no hace falta decir lo que paso después; ahora se encontraba así, corriendo por su vida a través del bosque evitando la mortal puntería de los arqueros Yu Yang, ya había escuchado de ellos, pero rayos, no pensó que fueran peor que un enjambre de abejas siguiendo al intruso que se atrevió a molestar el panal ¡No podía quitárselos de encima! Y lo peor de todo es que no podía huir a su campamento, primero tenía que quitárselos de encima. No podía enfrentarlos a la distancia, ellos le tenían la ventaja pero de cerca, su preciosa precisión con el arco se perdía, el era mucho mas veloz en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y con sus espadas era invencible, solo tenía que encontrar la oportunidad de acercarlos mas a ellos sin que su vida estuviera en peligro de sus flechas.

Mientras corría vio algo que lo hiso sonreír. La idea se formó en su mente y la llevó acabo.

El líder de los arqueros detuvo su paso. Los otros seis que lo seguían se detuvieron a su costados observando lo que su líder veía. Frente a ellos había un lago. La obscuridad de la noche hacia difícil ver o seguir el rastro del que perseguían, sabían que ese había sido el rumbo que tomó pero aun así se mantuvieron cautivos. La superficie del lago se mantenía quieta; los troncos de árboles y grandes rocas que había dentro les indicaban que no era muy profundo. Con cautela se adentraron, se movían con sutileza causando el menor movimiento de agua posible.

Un ruido proveniente del bosque al otro lado del lago hiso que uno de los arqueros disparara su flecha hacía aquel lugar lo que provoco que una parvada de pájaros saliera volando. En ese momento bajaron la guardia y el que se escondía bajo las aguas salió. Con sus espadas atacó al primer arquero que tenía cerca, los demás reaccionaron enviando sus flechas a su objetivo pero el enmascarado usó al arquero como escudo humano haciendo que las flechas se insertaran en él. Lanzó una de sus espadas a otro de los arqueros quedando atravesada en su pecho y sin perder mas tiempo avanzo hacia los otros. Su teoría había sido correcta, los arqueros a distancia eran mortales, pero de cerca en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo no eran dignos rivales para él.

No les gustaba matar y lo evitaba a toda costa, si tenía que elegir entre dejar inconsciente o terminar una vida siempre escogía la primera opción, pero en algunos momentos no podía permitirse ser noble. En mas de una ocasión había tenido que elegir entre matar o morir, y por supuesto, la opción tomada le había permitido seguir un día mas con vida. El conocía a los maestros fuego, ellos no perdonaban, no daban segundas oportunidades, solo algunos tomaban prisioneros pero los que no contaban con tanta suerte veían su vida terminada; él sin embargo ya era un enemigo buscado por la nación del fuego, había visto los carteles de "Se Busca" del Espíritu Azul, si no moría a manos de sus captores de igual manera seria condenado a la muerte por sus crímenes y sabía de sobremanera que aquellos arqueros no tenían pensado capturarlo con vida.

El último de los arqueros había caído, en solo un minuto había logrado lo que en media hora de persecución no pudo. Se dirigió hacia aquel que tenía su espada enterrada en su cuerpo cuando un dolor en su hombro casi lo hiso sumergirse a las aguas del lago por la fuerza con la que lo impactó. Una segunda flecha en su brazo lo hiso casi gruñir del dolor, con rapidez desprendió la espada del cuerpo del arquero y en rápido movimiento evitó que una tercera flecha se clavara en su corazón, pero una se clavo en el costado de su estómago y otra en una pierna. Que idiota, aquellos seis no habían sido sus únicos perseguidores, de entre las sombras del bosque, tres arqueros se dejaron ver, los tres apuntando a él. Ellos se habían quedado mientras que el resto del grupo se adentraba al lago. Habían dejado que murieran en sus manos solo para después atraparlo. Eso hiso enojar al enmascarado.

Apretaba con fuerza la empuñadura de sus espadas, calculaba sus opciones para salir de esa situación, realmente eran muy pocas. De pronto un ligero mareo lo golpeó. Era imposible que se estuviera sintiendo así, estaba cansado es verdad y aun con sus heridas no consideraba que estuviera perdiendo tanta sangre como para caer en la inconciencia o morir desangrado, amenos que... la idea lo golpeo con fuerza. Las puntas de las flechas estaban envenenadas; era eso o tenían un especie de droga. Comenzó a sentir un hormigueo en su garganta y lengua, su cuerpo se puso rígido incapaz de moverlo. Maldijo para sus adentros. Estaba jodido ¿Cómo rayos saldría de esta? ¿Realmente podía? Lo dudaba mucho.

Así que este era su fin... le resultaba muy difícil mantenerse en pie y casi sentía la totalidad de su cuerpo paralizado.

Los arqueros le apuntaron, sabía que no podía esquivar ese ataque. Malditos arqueros con sus trucos sucios. Las flechas fueron disparadas pero un muro de hielo se levantó frente a él haciendo que las flechas se quedaran clavadas ahí. Lo siguiente que escucho fue el movimiento del agua y el grito ahogado de los tres arqueros. El muro frente a él se deciso dejando ver una sola figura. A unos metros de él con un vestido que caía con suaves movimientos, el sobrero en su cabeza desprendía un largo manto traslucido que cubría su rosto y casi toda su figura, la neblina que la rodeaba la hacia ver etérea. Se acercó a él. Se dio cuenta que flotaba sobre el lago, a poca distancia de él se dejo adentrar al agua, y cuando quedo de frente colocó su mano en su pecho, no sintió el toque, pero si como suavemente lo empujaba hacia atrás. No puso mucha resistencia pues su cuerpo estaba paralizado y no tenía control sobre él, en lugar de caer de lleno al agua pudo sentir como suavemente quedaba flotando en la superficie de la misma, sus manos soltaron sus espadas pues ni siquiera era capaz de sostenerlas. Una de las manos del ser se coloco en su nuca mientras que la otra se mantenía en su pecho, esa mano de pronto se movió y se dirigió a una de las flechas que estaba en su brazo, sin perder tiempo la quito de un solo movimiento. El no sintió el dolor, a esas alturas no podía sentir nada en todo su cuerpo.

No podía ver el rostro de quien tenía al lado de él. El manto que cubría su cara no era muy grueso y la obscuridad no ayudaba tampoco, pero había otras cosas si podía distinguir, como por ejemplo que se trataba de una mujer, la curvatura de su pecho se lo dejaba en claro, algo mas que notó era que su tez era de un color obscuro. También pudo distinguir unas líneas rojizas sobre su piel que pintaban sus brazos desnudos. Siguió el rastro de las líneas a través del cuerpo de la mujer llevándolo a su rostro, para ese momento, un pequeño soplido del viento hiso que su velo se moviera y pudo ver un poco mas su cara, vio pintura en ella, pero había algo que realmente pudo notar a pesar de la obscuridad. Unos ojos azules brillantes.

El sonido del rasgado de una tela lo hiso desviar su atención, ella había roto la tela de su brazo para tener acceso a su herida. Después de eso vio algo que lo impresionó. La mano de la mujer brilló por el agua que la rodeaba y la colocó sobre su herida, poco a poco comenzó a sentir un frescor en su brazo y un hormigueo en el, por un momento pudo mover sus dedos. La mano que sostenía su nuca ahora cambio a su hombro, aunque no pudo ver sintió el mismo frescor y después un ligero hormigueo en su espalda, aunque aun no podía moverse la sensación del tacto poco a poco había regresado a su cuerpo. Para ese momento ya no dudó mas. La persona que tenía frente a él era una maestra agua. Una maestra agua que lo estaba sanando ¿Pero por qué?

Sabiendo que sus ojos estaban ocultos por la máscara volvió a su escaneo. Su ropa, las marcas en su piel, el velo... en ese momento algo hiso click en su mente. La Dama Pintada. Sonrió detrás de la máscara. La leyenda trata de un espíritu femenino con el poder de ayudar a otras personas, sanaba a los enfermos. No era estúpido, sabía que no era un espíritu si no una persona de carne y hueso al igual que él, pero ahí radicaba lo curioso del asunto. La Dama Pintada era una historia de la Nación del Fuego, sin embargo era una maestra agua quien la estaba representando, por otro lado, el espíritu azul era un demonio del folclor de las Tribus Agua, un ser travieso que siempre hacía maldades tanto en el mundo de los espíritus como a los humanos ¿Y quien lo representaba en esos momento? Un maestro fuego. He ahí la ironía de todo.

Un suave toque en su estómago lo hiso traer a la realidad, su camisa había sido levantada dejando su piel expuesta; los pequeños dedos tocaron cerca de su herida, pero también sintió como pasaban por alrededor de la misma y por otras zonas ¿Acaso lo estaba manoseando? Sonrió debajo de la máscara; no era por presumir pero su cuerpo estaba muy bien definido producto de sus entrenamientos. Si hubo una reacción ante eso por parte de la dama no lo notó, aun no podía ver con mas detalle su rostro pues el velo la cubría nuevamente. Lo sanó y ahora su mano comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones. Su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que le parecía imposible que ella no llegara a escucharlo, quería decir algo pero no pudo, la parálisis aun estaba presente y de su boca no pudieron salir palabras, solo un pequeño gruñido que apenas pudo hacer con dificultad debido a su garganta cerrada.

- ¿Te he lastimado?

La suave voz lo desconcertó un poco, ella detuvo su tarea cuando lo escuchó. Pero el no podía responderle, aunque quisiera no podía.

- No puedes hablar ¿Verdad? – solo pudo gruñir a manera de respuesta.

La mano que estaba al borde de sus pantalones se dirigió a su garganta, bajo parte de su camisa dejando al descubierto su cuello, lo toco suavemente. Después de un momento su mano subió a su mascara y su cuerpo se tensó, cuando sintió el jalón hacia arriba gruño de nuevo.

- No tengas miedo – susurro suavemente la mujer. Se acerco mas a él abriendo su manto y por fin pudo ver con mas detenimiento su rostro. Lo primero que llamo su atención fueron sus ojos, ahora que los miraba mas de cerca se dio cuenta que eran de un azul intenso, sentía que podía ver a través de su máscara a sus ojos dorados. Había líneas rojas dibujadas en su cara, una media luna dorada estaba en su frente. Lo que mas le sorprendió es que se veía muy joven tal vez incluso de su edad; los labios de color rojo se movieron en una sonrisa – Solo necesito... – hablo nuevamente mientras descendía a él y retiraba la mascara – Mas acceso a ti – la mascara solo se había movido dejando al descubierto su boca.

Ahora que se había movido su máscara los ojos de la misma habían cambiado de lugar impidiéndole ver que es lo que haría la mujer. Se sorprendió mucho al sentir unos labios en los suyos ¿Qué diablos? ¡Lo estaba besando! No es que se quejara, es decir, sus labios eran muy suaves; después de pasar la primera impresión él le correspondió el beso. Se movían de manera lenta, disfrutando el toque de cada uno, su cuerpo reaccionó al contacto, se sentía caliente y su corazón latía precipitado enviando sangre a todo su cuerpo, una parte de él agradeció aun sentirse bajo los efectos de lo que sea que le habían dado los malditos arqueros produciendo su parálisis, eso evitó que una parte de su cuerpo _despertara, _o al menos que se hiciera evidente; por otro lado maldecía que no pudiera mover su cuerpo, Oh como deseaba tocarla. La lengua de la chica toco sus labios suavemente pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca, él no podía mover su lengua pero aun así le dio la bienvenida. Al abrir su boca sintió como se movía dentro de él lo cual lo éxito a un más, el movimiento de pronto se detuvo y comenzó sentir como un líquido pasaba a su boca y de ahí a su garganta, el mismo frescor lo envolvió pero ahora dentro de su garganta descendiendo hasta su pecho, lo estaba sanando desde adentro. Sintió como su garganta se habría y poco a poco se descinchaba, se trago el agua que lo había estado sanando, por fin pudo mover su lengua y saludó con un movimiento la lengua de la dama que estaba aun unida a su boca, ella le respondió de igual manera continuando el beso. Por los espíritus que realmente besaba bien; después de un placentero momento ella se separo, fueron largos los segundos hasta que sintió que su máscara regresaba a su lugar pudiendo por fin ver a la dama que lo estaba sanando.

- ¿Mejor?

- Sí.

Respondió con su voz gruesa ¡Maldición! Acababa de romper una de sus reglas. Jamás hablar. Se había dejado llevar al responder de manera automática su pregunta; pero que diablos, lo estaba sanando, lo menos que podía hacer es decirle que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Por otro lado estaba completamente excitado por culpa de un maldito beso, pero como negarlo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido contacto con alguien del sexo opuesto, lo que le había sorprendido es que un solo beso había logrado que se pusiera de esa manera, ni siquiera había visto a la chica, al menos no por completo, su vestimenta y su pintura no dejaba apreciar si era alguien bella o si tenía una buena figura, aun así con solo ver sus ojos el había quedado cautivado y ahora que la había probado por desgracia quería más. No podía saber si había causado la misma reacción en ella. Su velo nuevamente cubría su rostro.

Sintió como sus manos volvían a la tarea anterior de quitarle los pantalones, curiosamente ya no le importó. La prenda descendió hasta sus rodillas, su ropa interior negra se ajustaba a su cuerpo como segunda piel, claro que si no estuviera paralizado habría una parte de su anatomía que resaltaría por mucho. La mano paso por la herida en su pierna detallándola con cuidado, lavó la sangre y casi sintió su corazón detenerse cuando su mano se deslizaba hacia el interior de su muslo. Esta mujer lo estaba volviendo loco. Sanó la herida y una vez terminado fijo sus ojos azules en él.

- Eres la Dama Pintada.

- Y tu el Espíritu Azul.

- ¿Por qué me ayudas?

- Porque ayudo a los indefensos y heridos – le respondió con una sonrisa - Tu cuerpo aun está paralizado – sus finos dedos vagaron por su muslo subiendo a su cadera – No puedes moverte, pero puedes sentir ¿No es así? – ahora estaba sobre su abdomen duro tocando sus músculos marcados, eso provocó un pequeña gemido por parte de él – Veo que si.

- No pensé que a la Dama Pintada le gustaba jugar con sus pacientes.

- No pensé que el Espíritu Azul necesitaría de mis atenciones – miraba su cuerpo y eso solo lo éxito más, estaba seguro que le gustaba lo que veía – Dicen que eres tan sigiloso como una sombra, fuerte como diez hombres, tus espadas son tan filosas que el viento que producen puede incluso cortar a sus enemigos – su mano se detuvo en su pecho haciendo figuras en él – Fue un verdadero deleite verte pelear.

Eso lo impresionó un poco, pero también ya lo había pensado, logro ayudarlo justo en el momento en que vio que no seria capaz de evitar las flechas, lo que quiere decir que lo había estado observando. Después de sus palabras movió su mano y ahora todo su cuerpo a excepción de su cara se encontraba cubierto de agua, empezó a brillar, un cosquilleo se apoderó de él, después sintió como cada músculo se relajaba de manera extraordinaria, su cansancio desapareció y por fin tubo control sobre su cuerpo. Manipulando el agua hiso que quedara de pie. Se acercó a él colocando sus manos en su cadera, no lo había notado pero sus pantalones se encontraba en su lugar no abajo en sus rodillas, ella toco la orilla de su pantalón, se estremeció por su toque y se dio cuenta que lo estaba abrochando; una vez que terminó sus manos quedaron en su cadera, los hermosos ojos azules lo miraron.

- Cuídate Espíritu - Acto seguido beso los labios de la máscara; se separo de él y cuando emprendía su retirada una mano la sujetó de su brazo haciendo que se diera la vuelta.

Ni por los mil demonios permitiría que se fuera sin su beso, cuando vio que planeaba irse no pudo evitar el impulso de traerla de regreso, en el instante en que la atrajo a él su otra mano ya había movido su mascara para dejar al descubierto su boca y besar a la mujer de nuevo. Respondió a su beso casi con la misma hambre que él, el sombrero estorbaba y ella misma se lo había quitado. La acercó mas a su cuerpo duro sintiendo la suavidad de ella. Gimió sobre sus labios cuando su lengua entró en ella y se deleitaba con el interior de su boca.

- No abras los ojos.

Le ordenó sobre sus labios jadeante, en un movimiento rápido retiró la mascara, libre de ella podía disfrutar mejor de la hermosa mujer frente a él. Sus labios descendieron por su cuello saboreando no solo su piel también su aroma, mordió la carne suave y ella gimió en respuesta, las manos de su dama estaban en su cabeza sobre su largo cabello moviéndose con suavidad atrayéndolo mas hacia ella. Subió de nuevo a sus labios devorándolos con intensidad que ella también le regresaba, las pequeñas manos descendieron hasta su pecho y ahora ella se separo de su boca para continuar por la pálida piel del hombre que representaba al Espíritu Azul. Se sentían tan bien sus labios en su cuello y cómo suavemente lo mordía, atrajo su cara hacia él para besarla nuevamente. Después de unos momentos el beso bajo de intensidad y lentamente se saboreaban uno con otro, se detuvieron mas no se separaron, la acariciaba con su nariz rosando su cara deleitándose con el toque mientras la tenia abrazada a su cuerpo, manteniéndola pegada a él.

- Gracias – susurro sobre su rostro.

Ella sonrió - Si así es como das las gracias avísame cada vez que te hieran – ahora él también sonrió.

Las manos de la Dama se movían sobre su pecho y poco después comenzaron a palpar su abdomen duro, se acerco mas a él, a su cuello ronroneando suavemente, con un movimiento acercó su cadera a él. Su dureza toco su suavidad y eso solo lo éxito mas, captó el mensaje y moviendo sus manos a sus caderas la acercó aun mas a él haciendo pequeños movimientos mientras que ella devoraba su cuello. Se frotaba contra él con delicia, si las cosas seguían así no seria capaz de detenerse y tomarla ahí ¿Pero acaso estaba bien eso? Ni siquiera la conocía. No sabía quien demonios era la mujer detrás de la pintura. Un gemido por parte de ella mando al diablo sus divagaciones. El era el Espíritu Azul y ella la Dama pintada con eso para él fue suficiente para crear una relación entre ambos, al menos por ese momento. La beso de nuevo mientras sus cuerpos seguían con aquella pequeña danza placentera.

Un sonido los distrajo ocasionando que ambos miraran hacia el bosque. Una tenue llama se dejaba ver a lo lejos seguida de otras más.

- Maestros fuego – advirtió la chica. En ese momento y para su inconformidad se tuvo que separar de ella. Su máscara flotaba cerca de él y se la colocó, su compañera ya se había colocado el sombrero con el velo y con un movimiento de sus manos las espadas gemelas salieron del fondo del lago hacia su dueño.

- Son un grupo de reconocimiento, vienen a saber porque no han regresado los arqueros – aclaró el Espíritu Azul.

- Es una pena que no quede ninguno de ellos... Y que nos hayan interrumpido... – volteó a mirarlo y no tuvo que adivinar sus pensamientos porque estaba pesando de la misma manera, solo asintió con su cabeza.

Después de eso hiso aparecer una densa neblina alrededor de ellos extendiéndose por todo el lago y los alrededores.

- ¿Realmente crees que estén con vida? Si lo estuvieran ya habrían regresado a la fortaleza – hablo uno de los soldados.

- Los arqueros Yu Yang tienen una precisión excelente, ellos nunca fallan.

- Pero estamos hablando del Espíritu Azul, nunca lo han atrapado... y hay algunos que piensan que no es humano...

- ¡Dejen de comportarse como niñas asustadizas! El Espíritu Azul no es mas que un vil ladrón que acaba de robar información importante del Almirante Zhao. Sus ordenes fueron claras, atraparlo vivo o muerto, si esos arqueros no pudieron entonces nosotros que somos maestros fuego si podremos. Ahora sigan caminando o regresen y díganle al Almirante que fueron unos cobardes que no quisieron seguir sus ordenes.

Eso los callo y continuaron su camino, una densa neblina los cubrió evitando que pudieran ver frente a sus narices, uno de ellos se quejo de haber golpeado un árbol.

- ¿De donde diablos salió esta neblina?

- Esto no es normal...

Un grito hiso que la sangre se les helara.

- ¿Chan?

El sonido del filo de espadas hiso que se detuvieran, los soldados estaban aterrados. En la desesperación uno lanzó un ataque de fuego, las llamas se abrieron entre la neblina sin dar a un objetivo, entonces un grito ahogado y otro de los soldados había desaparecido.

- ¿Pero que...?

El casco del soldado cayo a sus pies. De entre la neblina una figura se dejo ver balanceando sus espadas.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar haciendo eco en el bosque; algunos huyeron despavoridos alejándose del espíritu que los estaba atacando sin piedad. En su huida no se dieron cuenta que habían caído a un lago. Miraban hacia el bosque esperando que el que estaba de detrás de ellos no los siguieran, sin embargo no se percataban que una figura los observaba desde sus espaldas. La neblina se disipó un poco, fue entonces cuando uno de los soldados se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás. Se quedo petrificado por lo que veía, la figura de una mujer se encontraba flotando en el lago a cierta distancia de ellos, el viento movía sus ropas gastadas así como el velo que la cubría.

- ¿Un espíritu? – susurro uno de los soldados.

Un movimiento de sus manos y el agua se movió a su voluntad atacándolos sin contemplación. Todo termino en cuestión de segundos. Desde el bosque solo una figura emergió, la máscara azul observaba a la Dama sobre el lago, ella inclino la cabeza y él respondió de igual manera; se cubrió de neblina quedando lejos del alcance de la vista.

- Hasta pronto Espíritu Azul.

Le susurro la neblina, segundos después se disipó por completo dejando ver que ella ya no estaba. Su dama se había ido. Miro al cielo y pudo ver por la posición de la luna que ya era muy tarde. Todo había vuelto a la calma, solo se escuchaba el croar de las ranas lo cual le recordó algo. Se adentro de nuevo al lago y comenzó a recoger las ranas congeladas; al ver que tenía suficientes se adentro al bosque, en un árbol en especifico encontró la bolsa con los víveres robados, se la colgó al hombro y empezó el camino de regreso al campamento.

Estaba amaneciendo para cuando llego a la ciudad en ruinas. Un gruñido animal llamo su atención, caminando con cautela se acercó. Vio los restos de una fogata, un enorme animal peludo y dos figuras durmiendo en él. Se acercó al par con cautela, los ojos grises del niño que dormía se habían abierto y ahora lo miraban.

- Zuko... - susurro el chico con dificultad – Has vuelto.

Se quitó la mascara dejando ver la cicatriz en su rostro y sus ojos dorados, su cabello largo se movió con gracia por el viento.

- Bienvenido – saludó Sokka – Appa y yo hablábamos de ti, el es tan gracioso.

Zuko suspiró, se quitó la bolsa y la dejo caer a su lado, después buscó en ella y sacando una de las ranas se la puso en la boca. Hiso lo mismo con el pequeño monje.

- Chúpenlas, los curaran.

Ambos lo hicieron. Se dejo caer con pesadez sobre las patas del bisonte. Nunca le había parecido mas cómodo que en esos momentos.

- ¿Hiciste nuevos amigos? – preguntó Sokka.

Recordó a la Dama Pintada y sonrió - Tal vez...

- Que bueno.

Después de eso su mente divagó en su encuentro con la chica de ojos azules y labios suaves... lo había salvado y no solo eso también había sanado sus heridas. Ella pudo haberle ayudado a curar el resfrió que había atacado a Sokka y Aang pero no podía arriesgarse, Aang era el avatar y aunque le ayudó eso no significaba que podía confiar en ella, además, según la herbalista solo necesitaba las ranas para curar a sus amigos. Con el recuerdo de unos labios rojos y unas caderas que se movían placenteramente se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Horas mas tarde escucharía sus quejas por haberlos echo chupar ranas y Sokka no dejaba de gritar diciendo que tenía algo en el interior de su boca a causa de eso. Si tenían la suficiente fuerza para quejarse significaba que estaban bien. Les mostro el botín que había robado, cuando Sokka vio la carne olvido por un momento el asunto de la rana y se concentró en comer.

- ¿Maestros fuego? – preguntó Aang mientras comía. El sabía que Zuko solo les robaba a ellos.

- Si, hacia el este tienen una fortaleza. Están lejos de aquí, pero aun así seria bueno que nos vallamos pronto.

- ¿No te habrán descubierto o si? – preguntó Sokka mientras devoraba la carne.

- Lo hicieron pero no creo que me sigan – sonrió – Realmente dudo que lo hagan.

- ¿Te enteraste de algo más o solo robaste comida?

Mientras comía recordó la información que había obtenido mientras hurgaba en la oficina del comandante a cargo.

- Sí, hay algo que deben saber – su tono se volvió serio y ambos chicos lo miraban ahora con atención por lo que diría – Zhao estaba ahí, y no solo eso, esta reuniendo una flota para atacar el Polo Norte.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Sokka.

- ¿Piensa atacar la Tribu del Norte? – Aang no parecía creerlo - Pero... ¿Es posible?

- No es imposible tampoco. Durante mucho tiempo las Tribus Agua se han mantenido fuera del alcance de la Nación del Fuego. Son fortalezas de Hielo y están rodeadas por su elemento.

- Tendrías que ser un completo idiota para atacar – aclaró Sokka, durante toda la guerra su tribu habían resistido los ataques de los del fuego y con orgullo podía decir que nunca habían pasado la primera barrera de protección.

- Tienes razón, pero Zhao no es cualquier soldado, por lo que vi, planea reunir una gran flota para atacarlos. Si logra obtener un gran número de acorazados tal vez logre su objetivo.

- No podemos permitirlo – exclamó Aang – Tenemos que advertirles.

- ¿Y como planeas hacerlo? – hablo Sokka - ¿Quieres que Zuko mande su halcón?

- Mi halcón no puede ir hacia la Tribu del norte Sokka.

- El no pero nosotros si.

- ¿Estas loco? – gritó Sokka - ¿Tienes idea de lo lejos que está el Polo Norte? Además estamos en busca de un maestro tierra Aang ¿No es mas importante eso?

- No. Yo soy el avatar, mi misión no es solo terminar esta guerra si no también evitar que la nación del fuego siga destruyendo otras naciones – hablo con determinación.

- Zuko ayúdame a que entre en razón.

- En realidad estoy de acuerdo con él.

- ¿Qué? ¿Se han vuelto locos?

- Sokka ¿Que crees que pase si Zhao logra vencer la Tribu del Norte? Los maestros agua son los opuestos naturales de los maestros fuego... Además no es que desconfié de su fuerza pero... antes de ser descubierto escuche decir a Zhao que tenía un plan secreto para vencerlos y el se escuchaba muy confiado en eso – Sokka parecía pensarlo - Por otro lado – agregó - Si tiene éxito ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase para hacer su objetivo a la Tribu del Sur?

Los ojos azules del guerrero se abrieron y Zuko estaba seguro de la respuesta que obtendría de él.

- Iremos – dijo sin dudar.

- Bien – hablo Aang - Ahora nuestro nuevo rumbo es el Polo Norte.

Los tres chicos estuvieron de acuerdo en eso.

·

La puerta se abrió y entro a su casa. Dejo su bolso de viaje en la entrada sacando unos paquetes con sumo cuidado, se quito los zapatos y dejo que el frescor del piso de madera se sintiera en sus pies; caminó por la casa de estilo oriental, era grande con un jardín y estanque en el centro, era lo suficientemente espaciosa para albergar cuatro habitaciones, aunque en ese momento solamente estaban ocupadas tres.

- Bienvenida señorita.

- Hola Yang Ming – saludó a la señora de mayor edad.

- El señor Mushi se encuentra en la terraza exterior.

- Déjame adivinar, bebiendo té – la mujer sonrió a manera de afirmación – Iré a verlo.

Caminó por un pasillo adornado con pinturas y pequeños jarrones con flores, habían pasado varios meses desde que se alojaba en aquella casa y ya la sentía como su hogar. Dio una vuelta y salió al jardín donde pudo ver al hombre de mayor edad sentado bebiendo tranquilamente una taza humeante de té.

- Veo que ya has llegado.

La chica se sentó frente a él.

- Y he traído lo que me ha pedido señor Mushi – extendió los paquetes dejándolos en la mesa, los ojos del hombre frente a ella brillaron con emoción.

- Oh las hojas de té del jazmín blanco son una rareza, definitivamente será una gran novedad en la tienda de té.

- Me alegro haber podido traérselas.

- Lamento haberte echo ir en un viaje tan largo Katara ¿No sufriste de algún peligro verdad?

- No, todo estuvo tranquilo.

En efecto había sido un viaje largo. Mas de dos semanas de viaje hasta la herbalista que sembraba la rara planta de té.

- Me alegro escuchar eso – le sirvió una taza de té y ella lo bebió gustosa.

- ¿Cómo está el mundo afuera?

- Igual, pero... escuché el rumor de que el avatar había vuelto.

- Si es así espero que sea verdad.

- ¿Cree que él le ponga fin a esta guerra?

- Eso espero querida, eso espero.

Se sumergieron en un silencio cómodo mientras bebían el té, Katara noto entonces que había un pequeño papel en la mesa, hasta ese momento no lo había notado pero había una bolsa con las semillas que solo se le daban a cierta ave.

- ¿Recibió una carta de su sobrino?

- Sí – su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.

A solo tres días de haber llegado a vivir con el señor Mushi vio como el halcón de rojo plumaje descendía al jardín, el señor Mushi le explico que eran pequeñas cartas de su sobrino. Katara solo había supuesto que se trataba de un soldado del reino tierra que peleaba en la guerra, no hiso mas preguntas al respecto pero siempre escuchaba gustosa cuando su anfitrión le hablaba de su sobrino Lee.

- Espero que este bien.

- Lo esta.

- También espero que regrese pronto. Me ha hablado tanto de él que ya creo que lo conozco sin haberlo visto en persona.

El hombre soltó un risa – Yo también espero verlo pronto, pero en estos momentos él esta ocupado en una misión mas importante.

Si, pelear en la guerra era importante, pensó Katara. Recordó entonces al Espíritu Azul. Su corazón se aceleró y casi podía sentir sus mejillas arder.

- ¿Paso algo interesante durante tu viaje?

- No mucho... bueno.. conocí a alguien.

- Oh... – ahora el rostro del hombre se vistió con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa – Un apuesto joven supongo.

- Si... – y su sonrojo aumentó, aunque en verdad no había visto su rostro, solo su boca, su estómago bien marcado, sus piernas y se había molido sus caderas sobre él – Bueno... supongo... yo... solo lo ayudé. Un poco...

- Espero que te haya dado las gracias de manera apropiada, no todos los días se es ayudado por una hermosa maestra agua como tú.

- Lo hiso... – ahora estaba segura que su cabeza parecía un tomate – Me agradeció de manera apropiada - y vaya que lo hiso.

Zuko estornudó con fuerza.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Aang desde la cabeza de Appa.

- Si fue solo un estornudo.

- Alguien esta hablando de ti – exclamó Sokka desde el final de la silla – En la Tribu del Sur cuando alguien estornuda solo una vez quiere decir que estan hablando de esa persona.

- Solo existe una persona que puede estar hablando de mi.

La imagen de un hombre barrigón amante del té llego a su mente.

·

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui llegó mi historia, consta de 5915 palabras de línea a línea, sin tomar en cuenta el título. No se cómo funciona esto de los votos, pero si un Reviews significa un voto espero contar con su apoyo si esque les gusto mis historia.

Como forma parte de un reto hasta aqui llegará pero planeo continuar esta historia con el título "Destinos" para aquellos que esten interesados en seguirla.

·

DaYriS

·


End file.
